Wolfstar's Destiny
by Wolf Warrior22
Summary: LightingCLan, StreamClan, BreezeClan and ShadeClan. Four clans of warriors. (I don't own warriors)
1. Chapter 1

**WOLFSTAR'S** **DESTINY**

**ALLEGIANCES**

**LightningClan**

**Leader:** Moustestar; Gray-brown she-cat (on her 2nd life)

**Deputy:** Lionblaze; Golden tom with brown puffy main

Apprentice: Rosepaw

**Medicine Cat**: Leafheart; White she-cat with brown patch on foot

Apprentice: Goldenpaw

**Warriors:** (Toms and she-cats without kits)

Bouldertooth; Handsome gray tom with blue eyes

Tuliptail; White she-cat with reddish tail

Flintpatch; Red tom with gray patch over one eye

Frosteye; Brown she-cat with frost blue eyes

Silverdawn; Silver tom with golden stripes

Apprentice: Rustypaw

Leafclaw; Tan she-cat with brown spots

Apprentice: Breezepaw

**Apprentices:** (Cats at least six moons old in training to be warriors/medicine cats)

Breezepaw; Light silver tom with black stripes

Rosepaw; Light grey she-cat with rosy red feet

Rustypaw; Red tom with dark rust colored spots

Goldenpaw; Bright golden tom

**Elders:** (retired warriors and queens)

Twistedtail; Brown battle scared tom with a twisted tail

Floppyear; Gray she-cat with droopy ears

Rainclaw; Silver tom with blue hues

Cloudfoot; Black she-cat with pure white paws

**Queens:** (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Turtleclaw; Tortoiseshell she-cat

Sunspots; Tan she-cat with golden spots

Silverfang; Silver she-cat with white underbelly

**Kits:** (cats less than six moons)

Tinykit; White she-cat with brown ear tips and brown tail tip

Wolfkit; Silver she-cat with white underbelly, chin and inside of legs

Bramblekit; Bramble colored tabby tom with silver stripes

Mumblekit; Fluffy cream colored tom with brown main and tail tip

**StreamClan**

**Leader:** Riverstar; Blue-gray tom (on his 7th life)

Apprentice: Rushingpaw

**Deputy:** Salmontail; Gray tom with a salmon colored tail and racing stripe

**Medicine** Cat: Waterleaf; White she-cat with blue-gray spots

Apprentice: Leafpaw

**Warriors:**

Lilytail; Gray she-cat with red-pink markings

Crowfang; Jet black tom

Smalltooth; small grey tom

Skypelt; Light grey, almost white, she-cat

Apprentice: Acornpaw

**Apprentices:**

Rushingpaw; Grey stripped tom

Leafpaw; She-cat with orange markings

Acornpaw; Brown tom

**Queens:**

Whiteflame; White she-cat with red spots

Moonblossom; Golden tabby she-cat

**Kits:**

Flowerkit; red she-cat

Comfreykit; Dappled she-cat

Yarrowkit; Black tom with green eyes

Oakkit; Oak colored tom

Starykit; A blue-grey she-cat with white flecks

**Elders:**

Spiderear; Black tom with a white spot on his ear

Bolderclaw; Red she-cat with grey ears

**BreezeClan**

**Leader:** Redstar; Red tom with white tail tip 9on his 4th life)

**Deputy:** Blossomfoot; Yellow she-cat

Apprentice: Rabbitpaw

**Medicine Cat**: Goldenheart; Golden chested she-cat

Apprentice: Streamingpaw

**Warriors:**

Badgertooth; Tom with badger markings

Windclaw; Muddy brown she-cat with white paws

Bluewhiskers; Black tom with blue hues

Apprentice: Dovepaw

**Apprentices:**

Rabbitpaw; Large eared grey she-cat

Streamingpaw; Brown tom with silver stripes

Dovepaw; White she-cat

**Queens:**

Silverspot; Tan she-cat with a silver blaze on her chest

Leopardheart; Golden brown she-cat with black spots

**Kits:**

Grasskit; tan tom with greenish hues

Nightkit; Muscular black tom with white muzzle

Mosskit; Dappled she-cat

Blazekit; Brown she-cat with a red blaze on her head

**ShadeClan**

**Leader:** Brackenstar; Bracken colored tom 9on his 5th life)

Apprentice: Fuzzypaw

**Deputy:** Nigthblaze; Jet black tom

**Medicine** Cat: Oakshadow; Dark grey-brown tom

Apprentice: Clawpaw

**Warriors:**

Nigthclaw; Black she-cat

Redstripe; White tom with a red stripe down his back

Apprentice: Ivypaw

Sweeteye; White she-cat with two different colored eyes

Flamingclaw; Bright red tom

Sunfur; Fluffy yellow tom

**Apprentices:**

Fuzzypaw; Fluffy grey tom

Ivypaw; Grey-brown she-cat

Clawpaw; brown tom with long claws

**Queens:**

Graytail; White and grey she-cat

Stoneface; Grey she-cat

**Kits:**

Stripekit; brown tom with grey stripes

Shimmerkit; Golden-yellow she-cat

Twigkit; White tom with a brown racing stripe

**Elders:**

Threeleg; Grey tom with three feet

Pinetail; Dark brown tabby tom

**RougeClan**

(Not an actual clan; no connection to StarClan)

**Leader:** Rocky; Brown-grey tom

**Deputy:** Flint; Grey tom

**Medicine Cat:** Berry; reddish she-cat

**Warriors:**

Molly; Calico she-cat

Marley; mottled tom

Mock-Mee; Black tom

Apprentice: Tally

Darwin; Blue-grey tom

Shella; Pale tabby she-cat

Apprentice: Ann

Sally; Calico she-cat

Don; Brown tabby tom

Maxine; Silver she-cat

Apprentices:

Tally; Spotted she-cat

Ann; Marble colored she-cat

**Elders:**

Cherry; Red she-cat

Dan; Black tom

Anny; Tan she-cat

B.B.; Blue-grey tabby tom

**Cats Outside The Clans**

**Loners:** (Cats who stay in one area, but have no territories)

Billy; Orange tom

Bella; White she-cat

Ally; Grey and brown she-cat

**Kitty Pets**: (Cats who live with twolegs)

Mandy; Green eyed tabby she-cat

Millie; Silver tabby she-cat, Billy's sister

Bobby; Pudgy black and white tom

Tommy; Lean, long haired black tom

**Rouges:** (Cats who have territories, but aren't in a clan)

Andy; Brown tabby tom, Beck and Flora's brother

Scratch; Long clawed yellow tom

Leaf; Tan, dappled she-cat

Flora; Silver tabby she-cat, Beck and Andy's sister

Beck; Grey tabby tom, Flora and Andy's brother

Flick; White tom


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologue**

"Hello young one." Purred an old she-cat. She padded up to a small ginger and white kit.

"Where am I? How did I get here?" He looked confused with his head cocked to the side. The she-cat looked at him with sympathy.

"You're in StarClan little one. Don't be afraid, you're safe." Despite her words, fear painted across the young cats face. She curled around him, stroking his back with her tail to sooth him. "Whats your name little one?" she asked quietly. He looked up at her with frightened eyes.

"I….I'm Dawnkit. So I really am dead. Shadowfoot couldn't save me?" he whimpered. The silver she-cat nodded. Tears welled up in Dawnkit's eyes. "I-I won't ever see mommy again. O-or Mudkit!" he wailed, burring his nose in the silver cat's white belly fur. She continued to stroke his back with her tail until he calmed down and fell asleep.

The cat looked down at the sleeping kit. Sorrow in her eyes. "It's always sad when cats this young join us. They never get the chance to live." She murmured. Dawnkit fidgeted in his sleep, she soothed him with a touch of her fluffy tail.

Dawnkit sat up. He looked around. "So it wasn't a dream." He mewed in a hushed voice.

"No, it wasn't." The silver cat replied. Dawnkit hung his head. He scuffled his paws in the dirt. Paw steps pounded up the slope. Three kits skidded to a stop in front of the pair. They're eyes sparkled.

"It's story time!" Yowled the black and white tom. "Yeah, lets hear a really, really good one please!" Chided the yellow she cat, her tail whipped the air excitedly.

The brown kit with a large black patch on his back glanced at Dawnkit. "Who are you?" he asked. The other two kits looked at Dawnkit, noticing him for the first time.

The Ginger and white kit gulped. "I-I'm Dawnkit, I just came to Starclan. Hi." He mewed.

The silver she-cat smiled. "Dawnkit this is Lemonkit, Patchkit and Cloudkit." She gestured to each with her tail. Dawnkit nodded. Lemonkit smiled. She walked up to him and sniffed him, as did the others.

"You smell different.' Lemonkit said. Cloudkit nodded. Patchkit blinked at him.

"You smell like a StreamClan cat." He added. Dawnkit gave them a confused look.

"What else would I smell like? I lived in StreamClan." He said. The other kits looked at each other. Patchkit waved his tail.

The silver she-cat watched it all unfold. "I thought you wanted to hear a story. I guess I was wrong, so I'll just go now…." She said. The kits all yowled. "NO! Please tell us a story!" The she-cat purred.

"Alright, get settled down now." The kits sat down around her. They gazed up expectantly. She sat down and curled her tail around her paws.

"Our story takes place in LightningClan, StreamClan, BreezeClan and ShadeClan. It's a rather long story, but I hope you will enjoy it. This story is from LightningClan, My birth clan."…


	3. Chapter 3

A low moan rang across the clearing, drawing the gazes of the clan. A golden furred tom kept running back and forth between the nursery and the medicine den. "More borage Goldenpaw!" He replied with, "Yes Leafheart!" And would quickly run off.

Leafheart spoke softly to her patient. "The first kitting is always hard. But your strong and young Silverfang. You'll be fine." Silverfang nodded briskly before clentching her teeth as another wave of pain washed over her. The fist kit slithered out onto the moss. Leafheart cleaned it off. The kit began squirming and wriggling. Before the queen could sooth it she wailed again as the second kit came. Two more kits joined them at their mother's belly. Silverfang licked each kit in turn as they suckled hungrily at her belly.

She gazed lovingly at them. "I'll call you Wolfkit." She told the silver and white she-kit, her second born. "Bramblekit." She murmered to the brown tabby tom with silver grey stripes. "Mumblekit." She nuzzled the the cream and brown tom who had two splayed paws, and with his back feet oddly angled. She then turned to her fourth kit. A small white she-cat with brown ear tips. "Tinykit."

A soft mew came from the next nest. "Those are wonderful names Silverfang." Silverfang purred happily.

"Thank you Turtleclaw." She turned her attention back to her kits. "I can't wait till your father meets you. Hell be so proud of you all."

* * *

Wolfkit tumbled out of the nursery. "Be careful honey!" Her mother cationed. The silver kit turned back to her mother.

"Sorry." She mewed. Her brother, Bramblekit, sholdered past her. Wolfkit stuck her tounge out at him. Tinykit blinked her crystal blue eyes in the bright light. Wolfkit purred. "Isn't it amazing?" She asked her sister. This was Tinykit's first time out of the nursery, haveing to stay in because she had fallen ill. A shiver ran across Wolfkits spin. Leafheart thought she might not make it. But Starclan had had other intensions for the small kit.

"Its really...big." she breathed. Wolfkit licked her cheek. "And there are so many cats."

Mumblekit stumbled to their side. "Is really fun to talk to the elders." He told Tinykit. She looked up at him.

"It sounds fun. Could we go see Leafheart and Goldenberry first though?" She asked. " I wanna thank them."

"Sure! The medcine Dens this way. Follow me!" Mumblekit hobled toward it, Tinykit matching his pace easily.

"I'll see you a little later, I'm gonna go see Twistedtail!" They waved their tails to her. She started toward the elder's den. On her way she over heard some warriors talking. "He'll probably never make it to warrior."

"Maybe he should be a medicine t instead."

"Yes, but he doesn't seem to have any intrest."

"What a shame."

Wolfkit's blood boiled. She was about to defend her brother's right to be a warrior when a grant old mew called to her. "Wolfkit. Come here." Wolfkit turned and saw Twistedtail beckoning to her. She took a deep breath and hoped over to him, wincing as she stepped wrong on her splayed paw. The ragged old tom cat motioned for her to lay with him. She oblidged.

"Is your paw alright?" He asked her. Wolfkit nodded.

"Used to it." She answered, her ear flicking.

Twistedtail licked the top of her head. "Its only a little gosip among the warriors. Don't pay much head to it." The elder croaked out. Wolfkit sighed.

"I know, I just hope he never over hears it." She licked her paw tentivly. Tinykit pranced over to her, Mumblekit stumbling behind her. Sadness clung to Wolfkit's pelt as she watched him struggle. When he looked up at her though those feelings fanished. The happy and determined glint in his blue eyes warmed her pelt. He layed down next to them.

"When you walk try going a little slowly. A warrior that takes his time will get to the border as fast as one who runs, but will have learned something along the way." Mumblekit nodded.

"Thank you." Wolfkit stretched in the morning sunshine. "How long till we can be apprentices?" Mumblekit asked, rolling onto his back and gazeing at the bright blue sky.

"Five moons." Twistedtail replied. The kits sighed. Bramblekit walked up to them.

"Wanna play tag?" He asked. The others nodded, jumping up. "Not it!" Bramblekit yowled. Wolfkit ended up being it. She charged after them. Touching the tip of Bramblekit's tail. He swereved after her. Eventually decided to go after Mumblekit. He easily taged his flank. Mumblekit stumbled after his litter mates. Tinykit slowed and let him tag her. Wolfkit, not paying attention, ran into someone.

"Watch where your going Wolfkit." Wolfkit looked up.

"Sorry Rustypaw." The ginger tom purred.

"No probleme. Just be more carefule." He waved his tail farewell, heading toward the still rustling gorse tunnle. She sighed, remebering his apprentice ceremony only a few days ago. Though she missed her old denmate she didn't much miss his sister Rosepaw.

"Tag!" Tinykit squealed running across the clearing. Wolfkit charged after her.

"Not for long!" She cried happily.


	4. Chapter 4

Silverfang licked Bramblekit's head. He ducked away. "Silverfang!" He whined. She purred.

"Sorry dear. But your furr looked like a hedgehog's." Wolfkit snickered. Bramblekit rolled his eyes. "Remeber that Turleclaw's kits aren't as big as you yet. Take it slowly."

Turtleclaw flickered Silverfang's ear. "Honestly dear they'll be fine. Kits are more resiliant than you think." She purred at the kits. "But, don't go getting yourselves into unnecessary trouble." Turtleclaw's kits purred at her.

"We promise to be good!" Spottedkit mewed.

"Yep!" Frecklekit agreed. They're mother licked them each on the cheek and flicked her tail.

"Remember, don't get under paw and," she paused dramatically the two younger kits hanging on her words, "Have fun!" Her eyes sparked happily. The six kits scrambled out of the nursery, stumbling and tripping over each other. The queens following slowly, watching them happily.

Frecklekit pricked his grey ears. " Tinykit wheres the medicine den?" He asked. Tinykit walked over to him, standing only a hair taller then him, despite being a moon older.

"Its this way. You'll love it!"

" I bet! I wanna be a medicine cat!"

"Me to!" she chirped happily. Bramblekit rolled his eyes.

"Why would you want to be a medicine cat when you could be a _warrior_?" he said bluntly, but the two were already chatting about what it would be like to walk the path of a medicine cat. Wolfkit purred as she watched them enter. She was proud of her litter-mate.

"Where should we go first?" Spottedkit asked her. Before Wolfkit could answer bramblekit piped up.

"Lets go to the climbing rocks!" His tail waved the air excitedly. Spottedkits eyes gleamed in the early morning sunshine.

"OK I gues, if you want to." she replied with a shrug.

"Race ya!" Bramblekit squeaked pelting ahead.

"No fair!" Spottedkit wailed running after the brown tabby. Wolfkit ran after them, easily catching up. In a few moments they were at the foot of the rocks. Wolfkit glanced over her shoulder. "You're fast!" Spottedkit panted.

Bramblekit huffed. "You had a head start." he complained.

Wolfkit rolled her eyes. "Nuh uh! You did mouse brain!" she teased. Mumblekit came up breathing heavily and limping. "Are you ok Mumblekit?" she asked. He nodded his head but then he fell to the ground.

"I smell blood!" Bramblekit mewed frightened. Wolfkit sniffed and she smelled it to. she saw blood coming from one of her brothers paws. Without a word she pelted toward the , medicine den. Bursting through the brambles she yelled.

"MUMBLEKITS HURT!"

* * *

Wolfkit sat stiffly by her mother. "Its ok honey. Your brother will be fine. hes got Leafheart and Goldenberry to help him."She flicked her ear. It scared her so much. First Tinykit getting sick and now Mumblekit getting hurt. Leafheart pushed out of the medicine den. "How is he?" Silverfang asked.

Leafheart flicked her ear at her. "he should be fine. You can see him now Wolfkit, hes asking for you." Wolfkit jumped up and hurried into the bramble den. Leafheart turned to Silverfang. "Please walk with me in the forest dear." Silverfang nodded and followed her. Only when they were out of the camp did they start to talk.

"So tell me. Whats going to happen to him Leafheart." Silverfang mewed quietly. A cold paw seemed to grip her heart.

LEafheart sighed heavily. "He might get an infecction in his paw, we belive hes already got one." her voice was grim. "He, may not make it through this."

Silverfang sat down heavily and dug her claws into the ground. Leafheart ran her tail along her back. "I know it hurts. But might still be able to save him." Silverfang looked her in the eyes. "How?" she asked.

Leafheart replied. "With what we have keep it clean and keep him nest bound."

"Isn't there anything else you can do?"

Leafheart shook her head. "NO."

Silverfang hung her head. "My poor baby."

* * *

Wolfkit laid her head on her paws. Mumblekit hadn't gotten any better in the few days since his accident.

"Shame we don't have any sweet sage." Wolfkit turned her head towards the voice.

"WHy do you say that Cloudfoot?" she asked. The black and white elder turned her head.

"Sweet sage is good for curing infections. StreamClan has it. Shame they would never share any though." Wolfkit got up and stretched. Thats what she would do! She would go to StreamClan and beg them to give her some sweet sage for her brother. Of course she would have to go alone, and out of camp.

_My apprentice ceremony might get postponed. No! that doesn't matter if Mumblekit lives! _She walked over to the nursery to get some rest. _I'll leave tonight, when everyones asleep. I Promise Mumblekit, I'll get that Sweet Sage for you._


End file.
